


Swat

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: Just a bit of a drabble to try and break a writing drought.





	Swat

‘Oh, get off the console!’ The Doctor called out as he came back from the library in the bowels of the TARDIS. ‘And don’t even think about coughing up a hairball on it! Bad enough that you shed and get hair in the circuits!’

‘Mrow’ The orange tabby cat stayed where it was, calmly cleaning one of it’s paws. The only sign of annoyance was the quick flicking of its tail to snap one of the levers off and on. 

‘You are toggling the time set off and on, you furball!’ His black booted feet clanked on the floor as he vaulted up the steps. ‘I don’t want to be showing up at some random moment in time at your whim!’

As the Doctor’s long fingers reached out to scoot the tabby cat off the console a loud hiss and swat of extended claws made him fetch his hand back with a sharp cry of pain. Beads of blood quickly formed along the back of his hand from the scratch. 

‘If I hadn’t promised to look after you…’ The Doctor warned the cat threateningly.

All the tabby did now that there was no hand to attempt to budge him off was to settle back down on the console, this time on a series of buttons that set the communications beacon to clatter off and on in a loud racket.

‘Off!’ This time the Doctor wasn’t going to take no for an answer nor a swat of claws. His large hands quickly scooped the tabby up and set him on the floor. The racket stopped immediately. ‘That’s better.’

The tabby cat glowered as only a feline could at the time lord. As the Doctor turned back to the console to check over the settings that had been messed about by the cat, the tabby crept up behind him. The tabby stretched up and dug his claws into the back of the Doctor’s legs, claws easily puncturing his trousers and his skin. 

‘OW!’ 

The cat smirked, walked off to the other side of the console. He easily jumped up onto the cushioned seat there to curl up for a well earned nap.

The Doctor winced and rubbed at his leg. There’d be a new series of claw marks on the back of his legs now. Just as the last set had finally healed. The time lord sighed. Maybe he could speak to River again about taking the cat back. This pet sitting gig was definitely not for him.


End file.
